The Jigglypuff Rivalry
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: May arrives in the Johto Region only to find herself competing with Drew, Harley and Solidad for a pokemon. However, is there something else that one of them is also trying to win? Contestshipping


_**Hi guys! This story leads off from when May arrives in the Johto region as she decides to compete in contests alone instead of travelling with Ash, Brock and Max. This is my first ever one-shot so please R&amp;R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

* * *

**The Jigglypuff Rivalry**

* * *

The sun was out and shining brightly as it illuminated the sky. The crystal blue ocean shimmered in the sunlight. The sparkling glimmer from the water reflected in the sapphire eyes of a young brunette. She was wearing a green bandana, an orange sleeveless shirt with a black collar, black biker shorts, white gloves with black fingertips, black socks and red and white trainers. She also had on a yellow backpack and a green fanny pack.

"Look guys, there it is! The Johto region!" the young brunette exclaimed.

Her pokemon consisted of a brown fox pokemon; a tall red firebird pokemon; a small blue turtle pokemon; a black and yellow butterfly pokemon; a small pink and white cat pokemon and a teal round bellied pokemon. The pokemon all shared the same feelings as their trainer as they squealed with excitement and looked towards the city coming into view – Cherrygrove City.

The young brunette was named May.

She had just travelled around the Hoenn and Kanto regions with her little brother Max and her two friends Ash and Brock. May had decided to travel around the Johto region alone and compete in the Grand Festival there, while Ash and Brock went off to the Sinnoh region. Max went back to their home, the Petalburg Gym, in Petalburg city, in the Hoenn region, to learn about Pokemon from his father, Norman, the Petalburg gym leader, until he was old enough to set out on his own journey. She brought along her Eevee, Blaziken, Squirtle, Beautifly, Skitty and Munchlax. She decided to leave her Bulbasaur with Ash's Bulbasaur back at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town in Kanto.

Her brunette locks swayed in the wind and brushed past her face as the boat was pulling into the port. May's sapphire eyes were gleaming with excitement with a glint of curiosity barely visible in the sunlight.

'I wonder if I will see _him_ today' she thought to herself.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A boy with green hair and emerald eyes was leaning back against a nearby tree outside of the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center. He was fingering a red rose in his right hand and appeared to be deep in thought.

'I wonder if I will see _her_ today' he thought to himself.

* * *

May skipped happily along the path towards the Pokemon Center.

"I'm almost at the Pokemon Center. I can find out where the next Pokemon Contest is being held – I can't wait!" May cried, gleefully.

"So, you finally made it." A deep familiar voice called out from behind her. May stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around as she realized who that voice belonged to.

"Drew!" she squealed.

"Hi May, " he replied, coolly, as he casually tossed her the red rose that he was holding and she caught it with ease. Drew smiled softly as May gazed upon the rose with awe while stroking the soft petals and breathing in its scent.

'Wow. She looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.' Drew thought as he remembered the last time they met.

_**Flashback**_

May and Drew were watching the sunset together outside of the Pokemon Center in Fennel Valley in the Kanto region. He watched her while she spoke about why she lost to Solidad in the Grand Festival. The radiance of the sunset emanated from May's face as her sapphire eyes shone brightly.

'Man, the sunset really brings out her true beauty. She looks so pretty. I guess that's why this is my favourite time of day.' he concluded as he stared at her, fondly. May asked him where he was going next and he told her he was going to the Johto region which slightly surprised her and left her to contemplate where she was going to go next. Drew waved goodbye to May as he went off to the Johto region.

That was the last time he saw her.

_**End Flashback**_

Until now.

'Wait. Why am I thinking these things? May and I are _just_ friends. Drew thought as he shook his head of these thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Drew!" May said rather loudly as she waved a hand in front of Drew's face.

Drew blinked a few times as he exited his sudden trance and heard May's loud voice ringing through his ears.

"Jeez May, you don't need to shout you know." Drew responded.

"Sorry." May apologised while smiling, sheepishly. "So Drew, how long have you been here in Johto?" May inquired.

"Well, I-" Drew began but was cut off by the sound of a shrill voice coming from behind May.

"May hon, is that you?" the voice sounded. Both May and Drew simultaneously winced as the all too familiar voice came from a tall man with long, wavy purple hair, dressed in a Cacturne costume, as he bounded towards May and clasped both her hands in his.

"Hi Harley, how have you been?" May questioned, nervously.

"Oh, I'm just fabulous. It's so great to see you May!" Harley exclaimed as his smile then turned into a pout. "I wanted to be the first to greet you May, but it seems your boyfriend here beat me to it." Harley realised as he looked over at Drew.

"I am NOT her boyfriend!" Drew spat, angrily, as he shot a glare at Harley.

"Yet…" Harley retorted as a small smirk played on his lips.

"Harley, stop teasing May and Drew." A tall young woman with coral coloured hair lightly reprimanded.

"Oh come on, Solidad. If he didn't want to be more than friends, then why would he wait at that tree every single day until she arrived just to give her that rose?" Harley remarked as he smirked knowingly at Drew. Drew shot Harley another glare with twice as much venom than the first one.

"Really? You did?" May asked Drew as she turned to face him. Drew couldn't meet her gaze and nodded silently as he turned away to hide a blush that threatened to creep onto his face. May sauntered over to Drew and placed a quick peck on Drew's cheek which made a red tint appear on his face. "Thanks Drew, that's so sweet!" May cried, happily, while Drew just gave her a weak smile as his face flushed in embarrassment. Solidad silently giggled at the sight.

"Hi Solidad, how have you been?" May queried.

"Hi May, I'm great thank you. So, what took you so long to get here?" Solidad returned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" May wondered, confused. "Hang on, have you all been waiting for me to get to Johto?" May realised.

"Of course, May hon, we all knew that you would get here eventually." Harley replied.

"But, how did you know that I would even come to Johto? I never told any of you!" May pointed out, bewildered.

"Well, if you didn't come for us then you were obviously going to come for your boyfriend over here," Harley teased as he smiled slyly and looked over at Drew.

"Harley…" Drew growled under his breath.

"Alright Harley, that's enough." Solidad said as she shot a half-hearted glare at Harley who just pouted childishly.

"So, Solidad, do you know where the next pokemon contest is being held?" May inquired.

"Yes, Nurse Joy told me that-" Solidad started but was cut off by a sudden rustling in the bushes.

"Solidad, what's wrong?" May questioned, worried.

"I heard something coming from in the bushes over there." Solidad answered as a small pink pokemon stepped out.

"Aww, how cute! It's a jigglypuff!" May gushed as she took out her pokedex to scan the pokemon.

'_Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby.'_

"Oh wow, I want to catch it!" May announced.

"That jigglypuff would be a good addition to my team. Its cuteness would definitely pay off in an appeal." Drew added.

"Don't even think about it you two, that jigglypuff will be mine!" Harley declared with a sly smile.

"Harley, why would you want a jigglypuff? You already have a Wigglytuff." May reminded.

"Yes, but if I catch this jigglypuff then all I have to do is catch an igglybuff and I'll have the whole cute yet dark set and then there will be no-one to stop me from becoming top co-ordinator!" Harley cackled evilly. May and Drew exchanged looks and sweat dropped.

"You know, that jigglypuff would make an interesting team mate." Solidad commented.

"Well then, I guess its winner takes all." May said.

"And obviously that winner will be me," Drew stated, arrogantly, as he flicked his hair.

"I wouldn't be so sure Drew," May retorted, challengingly.

"Is that a challenge May?" Drew replied with a small smirk.

"What if it is?" May responded with a small smirk of her own.

"Then challenge accepted." Drew answered with another hair flick.

"Excuse me, but if you two are done flirting then can we get on with this, " Harley cut in with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Both May and Drew looked at each other with a small blush appearing on their faces before they both glared at Harley and yelled, "Shut up, Harley!"

* * *

All four of them followed the jigglypuff to a clearing where they cornered it and prepared for battle.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May called out. The red and yellow bipedal, chicken pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Roserade, let's go!" Drew ordered. The green, bipedal, masquerade pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Cacturne, dollface!" Harley instructed. The green, humanoid, bipedal pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Lapras, come on out!" Solidad commanded. The large blue sea creature pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

Each of the pokemon appeared from their pokeballs in a flash of white light.

"I see your Combusken evolved." Drew observed.

"Yeah, it evolved just before I left the Kanto region. I see Roselia evolved too." May noticed.

"Yeah, it evolved on the way to Johto, but of course with my skills it was bound to happen," Drew returned, arrogantly.

"Cacturne, bullet seed!" Harley instructed.

"Cac!" Cacturne hollered as it shot many glowing yellow seeds from the middle hole at its mouth at the jigglypuff, at high velocity, causing a direct hit.

"Hey! No fair!" May shouted.

"Sorry Miss Tent, but that jigglypuff will be mine!" Harley countered. May shot a glare at Harley for using that nickname.

"Roserade, use petal dance!" Drew ordered.

"Rose!" Roserade shouted as it spun around quickly, releasing pink petals from all around its body at Jigglypuff, trapping it within a devastatingly dazzling tornado.

"Lapras, use ice beam!" Solidad commanded.

"La-pra!" Lapras shrieked as it opened its mouth and a stream of water came out, instantly freezing the Jigglypuff in an ice block upon contact.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick!" May called out.

"Ziken!" Blaziken roared as the end of its leg blazed in flames and it struck the jigglypuff, sending it to the ground.

"Pokeball go!" All four of them shouted at once. They all threw a pokeball at the jigglypuff and waited until they heard the sound of a successful capture. They all ran to where the jigglypuff was and found that one pokeball had caught the pokemon and there were three remaining pokeballs lying on the ground.

"So who gets to keep the jigglypuff?" May asked as she picked up the pokeball.

"Well, obviously, the jigglypuff wouldn't have been caught without my Cacturne, so it's only fair that I get to keep the jigglypuff." Harley decided, snatching the pokeball from May's hand.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll find that my Blaziken delivered the final blow, so I should get to keep the jigglypuff." May pointed out while grabbing the pokeball from Harley's clutches.

"It's mine!" Harley shouted, taking it back.

"No, it's mine!" May yelled, reclaiming the pokeball.

"IT'S MINE!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

Drew and Solidad sweat dropped as they watched May and Harley bicker like children.

"Alright, that's enough you two. There's only one way to settle this." Solidad told them.

"How?" May and Harley asked in unison.

"A pokemon battle." Solidad stated.

"That's a great idea!" May exclaimed.

"Well, I think you should just quit while you're _behind_ May because it's obvious you'll just lose to me," Drew said, arrogantly, with a smirk on his face while flicking his hair.

"Oh yeah, well I seem to remember you losing to _me_ not too long ago, Drew," May retorted, smartly, with emphasis on herself.

"That was just a fluke May. You and I both know that you don't have the skills to beat me again," Drew countered, coolly.

"I can beat you anytime I want, Drew!" May shouted, hotly.

"Just saying it doesn't make it so, May," Drew retorted, smugly.

"WHY YOU…" May growled while stamping her foot childishly. Drew smiled inwardly as he saw May's face grow red with fury. He just loved to tease her because he thought that she looked especially cute when she was angry.

"Break it up you two. I'll go and ask Nurse Joy if we can use the battlefield at the Pokemon Center and if she'll be the referee." Solidad said as she ran back to the Pokemon Center. The others soon followed her back too.

* * *

"Alright, the first match will be between Drew and Harley." Nurse Joy announced as Drew and Harley took their positions on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"As much as I'd enjoy beating Grasshead over here, I'd like there to be a little more of a reward to spark my interest in this match." Harley commented. Suddenly, Solidad had an idea and she quickly peeked at May with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I know, the winner gets a kiss from May!" Solidad shouted as she looked over at May with a devilish grin on her face.

"WHAT!" May screamed in shock.

"Only on the cheek May." Solidad replied.

"Sounds good to me! What do you say Drew? You can always back out if you don't want to risk me getting a kiss from your precious May." Harley offered as he smirked at Drew.

"No way, Harley!" Drew yelled through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists. He could feel his blood boil at the thought of May kissing Harley. What was this that he was feeling? Jealousy? No, it couldn't be…could it?

'Ha, I thought wiping the floor with him would make him angry, but getting a kiss from his little girlfriend will totally send him over the edge!" Harley thought to himself as he smirked inwardly.

'There's no way that I am going to lose to him. I am going to wipe that smug look off his face and show him who the true coordinator is.' Drew thought to himself, a fiery spirit building up within his soul. May looked over at Drew and could not only see but feel the intense waves of focus and concentration radiating off of him causing her to shiver in excitement.

'Wow. I can see the determination burning in Drew's eyes. He must really want to beat Harley. I love it when he battles. He is always so determined not to give up and I really do admire that about him. The only time I've seen him that fired up is when we faced off at the last grand festival.' May thought to herself as she remembered the Kanto grand festival.

_**Flashback**_

It was the quarter-finals of the Kanto grand festival and May was facing off against Drew. Drew was in the lead by a few points as his Absol hit May's Combusken with a water pulse. However, Combusken was determined not to give up, so it learned overheat and launched it at Absol causing a direct hit which caught Drew off-guard.

'Drew is so irritating. He keeps my moves to show off his own pokemon and score points against me. To make thing worse, every time I look at him my heart does backflips and it leaves my nerve ends tingling, but I can't focus on that now. I have to prove to that grasshead that I am a good coordinator, once and for all!'' May thought to herself as they continued to stare each other down.

_**End Flashback**_

'Hang on a second. Why I am thinking about this? Drew and I are friends and _nothing_ more. May thought to herself as she tried to clear her mind of these thoughts and feelings.

"Are you ok, May?" Solidad questioned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, really." May reassured.

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle and the battle will be over when one side's pokemon is unable to continue. And battle begin!" Nurse Joy announced.

"Roserade, let's go!" Drew ordered. The green, bipedal, masquerade pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Cacturne, dollface!" Harley instructed. The green, humanoid, bipedal pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Roserade, use magical leaf!" Drew ordered.

"Roserade!" Roserade shouted as it held outs its arms and released glowing light green leaves from the flowers at the end of its arms at Cacturne.

"Cacturne, quick, use needle arm!" Harley instructed.

"Turne!" Cacturne hollered as the dark green patches on its arms and legs began to glow white and grew into huge needles. Cacturne ran towards the magical leaf and its needles obliterated each of the silver leaves, showering it with sparkles.

"What do you think of that green hair?" Harley questioned, smugly. Drew didn't respond but instead narrowed his eyes at him.

"C'mon Drew! You can beat him!" May encouraged.

"You want to kiss Drew, May?" Solidad asked, knowingly.

"W-Wha…uh…n-no…I mean…" May stuttered as she tried to find an answer. A small smirk played on Drew's lips as he overheard May and Solidad's conversation.

Suddenly, May knew how to answer Solidad's question: "Well, to be honest, I'd kiss anyone but Harley, so even if he does win there is no way I'm going anywhere near him." May replied as she looked over at Harley and stuck her tongue out at him. Drew and Solidad tried to stifle a laugh while Harley shot May a death glare which she just shrugged off.

"You'll pay for that, shrimp," Harley grumbled under his breath. "Cacturne, use poison sting!" Harley instructed.

"Cac-turne!" Cacturne hollered as it fired multiple purple darts from the middle hole on its mouth at Roserade.

"Quick, Roserade, dodge it and use sweet scent!" Drew ordered.

"Rade!" Roserade shouted as it quickly jumped up and held out its arms, releasing a pink powder with light pink sparkles from the flowers at the end of its arms at Cacturne causing it to faint for a moment.

"Oh no, Cacturne!" Harley cried.

"It's over. Use solar beam and then use petal dance!" Drew ordered.

"Rose!" Roserade shouted as it held its arms above its head and the flowers at the end of its arms started to glow gold as it gathered energy. Returning to their normal colour, Roserade held its flowers out in front of itself as a gold orb appeared in front of its arms and it fired a golden beam of blinding light at Cacturne. Roserade immediately went into petal dance as it spun around quickly and released pink petals from all around its body that twirled around the solar beam to form a combination move. Cacturne was blown backwards by the attack and knocked out.

"Cacturne is unable to battle. Roserade wins! Which means the victor is Drew!" Nurse Joy declared.

"Yay! Drew won!" May exclaimed as she jumped up and ran towards Drew. She lunged at Drew, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, and then she kissed him on the cheek. Drew blushed furiously at the sudden amount of affection shown by May.

"That was a great match, Drew!" May complimented. Drew quickly regained his composure before responding.

"Of course it was, there wasn't ever any real competition," Drew answered, arrogantly, as he smirked at Harley and flicked his hair.

"You just got lucky, cabbage brain, don't think you'll be beating me next time," Harley growled as he stomped off to where Solidad was sitting.

* * *

"Now, the next match will be between May and Solidad!" Nurse Joy announced. Both girls took their places on the battlefield and faced each other.

"May the best girl win!" Solidad challenged.

"It's a deal!" May agreed.

'I wonder how much May has grown since our last battle at the Kanto grand festival.' Solidad thought to herself.

'There's no way I'm losing to Solidad again. I need to prove to Drew that I'm not just some weak coordinator.' May thought to herself as a fiery determination burned in her eyes.

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle and the battle will be over when one side's pokemon is unable to continue. And battle begin!" Nurse Joy announced.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May called out. The red and yellow bipedal, chicken pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Lapras, come on out!" Solidad commanded. The large blue sea creature pokemon appeared from its pokeball

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" May called out.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it opened its mouth and released a spiralling flame at Lapras.

"Lapras, use water gun!" Solidad commanded.

"La-pras!" Lapras shrieked as it released a spiral of water from its mouth at the fire spin and both moves collided with equal force, creating a smoke cloud.

"Use water gun once more!" Solidad commanded.

"La-pras!" Lapras shrieked as it shot out another spiral of water that went straight through the smoke towards Blaziken where it hit the firebird pokemon straight in the chest and knocked it to the ground.

"Blaziken! Are you okay?" May asked, worried. Blaziken stood up and gave a small nod to signal to its trainer that it was ok. May breathed a sigh of relief before giving her next attack. "Blaziken, get close to Lapras and use overheat!" May called out. Blaziken ran toward Lapras trying to get in close to its target.

"Quickly, Lapras, use sheer cold!" Solidad commanded.

"Pras!" Lapras shrieked as its body began to glow light blue and it released a wave of light blue energy in Blaziken's direction. However, when the smoke cleared Blaziken was right above Lapras ready to attack.

"Overheat!" May repeated as Blaziken dived in towards Lapras.

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken roared as its body turned a faint red and it fired a white flame with a red-orange flame spiralling around it right in Lapras's face, scoring a direct hit and some major damage. However, Lapras was able to shake it off and use the attack to show off its beauty.

'Mmm, May has certainly improved her battling skills. I wonder what other tricks she has up her sleeve.' Solidad thought to herself.

'Man, Solidad is not going to go down easily. I'm going to have use one of my stronger attacks.' May thought to herself.

"Lapras, use ice beam on the ground!" Solidad commanded.

"La-pra!" Lapras shrieked as a light blue ball formed in front of its mouth and it shot light blue beams of ice along the ground, freezing the battlefield, stopping Blaziken from moving around.

'Oh no, Blaziken is like a sitting duck! What is she up to?' May thought, worried.

"Now Lapras, use body slam!" Solidad commanded.

"Lapras!" Lapras shrieked as it jumped into the air and started to descend upon Blaziken.

"Perfect! Sky uppercut!" May called out.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken roared as it used the ice as a running boost and dragged its claw along the ground, increasing the power of the attack. Then, as it jumped into the air, both of its fists began to glow light blue and it uppercutted Lapras square in the face before it could use body slam, knocking it back.

"Alright Blaziken, blaze kick!" May called out.

"Ziken!" Blaziken roared as the end of its leg blazed in flames and it struck Lapras with a blaze kick, sending it hurtling to the ground. Lapras was knocked out instantly upon impact.

"Lapras is unable to battle. Blaziken wins! Which means the victor is May!" Nurse Joy declared.

"Yay! Blaziken, we did it!" May exclaimed.

"Well done, May, that was a great match!" Solidad praised.

"Thank you, Solidad." May replied.

"She's right May, you were good." Drew commented.

"Really? T-Thanks Drew." May stuttered with a small blush appearing on her face.

"For an amateur." Drew corrected with a smirk on his face while arrogantly flicking his hair.

"What did you say?" May asked through clenched teeth with a slightly angered tone.

"C'mon, just because you beat Solidad doesn't mean you can start to get overconfident. You and I both know who's going to be the winner of the next match, so you might as well just give me the Jigglypuff. It would stop either of us from wasting our time." Drew responded as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for May's temper to reach boiling point.

"Listen here you!" May started while jabbing Drew in the chest. "I am going to beat you so bad that I am going to take those words of yours and shove them down your throat!" May yelled while getting up in Drew's face.

Drew cracked open one of his eyelids and uncrossed his arms as he leaned closer to May, "Now, now May. Violence doesn't solve anything." Drew retorted as he fully opened both of his eyes and had a full-on smirk plastered on his face. Neither of them had realised that their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"Aha, I told you it was only a matter of time!" Harley declared triumphantly. May and Drew blinked and looked over at Harley before looking back at each other. They quickly stepped back and looked away from each other after realising the position they were in and a red tinge began to colour their cheeks. Solidad watched the pair of them as she silently giggled to herself.

Drew quickly regained his composure and said, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Our final match will be between May and Drew." Nurse Joy called out as both coordinators took their respective places on either side of the battlefield and stared each other down.

'I wonder what May's new battling style is. Whatever it is, she won't beat me again.' Drew thought to himself, rather arrogantly.

'I will not to lose to him! I am going to show him just how an _amateur_ coordinator battles. I'm going to blow him away with my new style and then he will have to recognise me as his equal!' May thought to herself as a fiery determination began to build up within her soul.

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle and the battle will be over when one side's pokemon is unable to continue. And battle begin!" Nurse Joy announced.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May called out. The red and yellow bipedal, chicken pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Roserade, let's go!" Drew ordered. The green, bipedal, masquerade pokemon appeared from its pokeball.

"Blaziken, start off with blaze kick!" May called out.

"Ziken!" Blaziken roared as it ran towards Roserade and started to build up the flames in its leg. All of sudden, a white thread wrapped around Blaziken's leg making it fall forward.

"Oh no, Blaziken, are you ok?" May asked, worried. Blaziken quickly stood up to show that it was fine.

"Quick, Roserade, use magical leaf!" Drew ordered.

"Roserade!" Roserade shouted as it held outs its arms and released glowing light green leaves from the flowers at the end of its arms that hit Blaziken directly and pushed it backwards.

"Blaziken, jump up and use fire spin!" May called out.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it jumped up and opened its mouth, releasing a spiralling flame at Roserade.

"Dodge it!" Drew commanded. Just as Roserade was about to dodge out of the way, it became surrounded by a ring of purple and blue flames which burnt the flower pokemon. Since Roserade was unable to move, it was struck by Blaziken's fire spin causing it a considerable amount of damage.

"What was that?" Drew wondered.

"Ha, this is what those brats get for messing with me!" Harley whispered to himself as he silently gave his next command to his pokemon. Blaziken was suddenly hit by a barrage of sludge that was flung towards it, inflicting damage upon it.

"What's going on?" May queried, confused.

"Hold on. Our pokemon were just hit by a string shot, a will-o-wisp and now a sludge bomb." Drew concluded. Instantly, Drew had a light bulb moment and realised what was going on. Drew ground his teeth as a scowl replaced the thinking look on his face and his fists were now clenched at his side.

"What's wrong, Drew?" May questioned, concerned.

"Each of those moves can be used by an Ariados, a Banette and an Octillery." Drew replied through clenched teeth. "HARLEY!" Drew bellowed while turning to face Harley and giving him a glare so venomous, that if looks could kill, Harley would be dead ten times over.

"Whatever is the matter, Drew hon?" Harley inquired with pretend concern. This angered Drew even more to the point that he stormed over to Harley and forcefully grabbed him by the collar to bring his face close to his.

"What is your problem?" Drew muttered, angrily.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Harley asked while giving a fake look of innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that it was your pokemon that sent out those attacks to try and ruin our match. Your problem is with me, not May, so leave her out of your games," Drew growled, harshly.

"Oh look at Mr overprotective! He's trying to protect his little girlfriend from a harmless little prank. If that doesn't tell her how you feel then I don't know what will." Harley remarked with a small smirk on his face.

'Why would Drew stand up for me? I mean we're just rivals, aren't we?' May thought. 'He can be so sweet and caring sometimes. It just makes him even more gorgeous than he already his with his luscious green hair and captivating emerald eyes that I can easily get lost in.' May thought as she sighed dreamily. 'Whoa…hold the phone…I don't like Drew… do I?' May thought to herself, confused.

"Listen to me, you freaking weirdo, you stay away from May or else!" Drew spat in fury.

"You know, Drew, words can you hurt you know," Harley whimpered while feigning a look of hurt. Seeing that Drew wasn't buying it, he switched back to his smug look with an evil smirk on his face. "Listen green hair, what I decide to do with the squirt over there is none of your business. Besides, what are you going to do about it?" Harley queried almost challengingly. This infuriated Drew further and he tightened his grip on Harley's collar, almost choking him,

"You don't want know what I'm capable of," Drew whispered, dangerously, in Harley's ear, with venom lacing every word. Harley yanked himself away from Drew's grip and looked at him with crossed arms and a frown on his face.

"Fine. I couldn't care less about you or that little shrimp over there. I hope you both lose!" Harley spat as he pouted childishly and stormed off.

"Oh boy…" Solidad commented, nervously, as she sweat dropped.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Drew." May thanked him with a small smile on her face.

"Don't mention it. Someone had to put him in his place," Drew replied, coolly, as he winked at May, making a small blush appear on her face. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you though. I've still got to beat you, you know." Drew added with a small smirk.

"I wouldn't want you to, but I think you mean you've still got to _lose_, Drew." May retorted with a small smirk of her own.

"We'll see about that." Drew responded with a small laugh.

"Alright, now then let the battle resume!" Nurse Joy called out.

"Roserade, use sweet scent!" Drew ordered.

"Rade!" Roserade shouted as it quickly jumped up and held out its arms, releasing a pink powder with light pink sparkles from the flowers at the end of its arms at Blaziken causing it to faint for a moment.

"Now, use magical leaf!" Drew ordered.

"Roserade!" Roserade shouted as it held outs its arms and released glowing light green leaves from the flowers at the end of its arms, aiming straight for the firebird pokemon, which hit dead on as Blaziken was still unconscious from the sweet scent.

"Come on, Blaziken! You can shake it off!" May encouraged. Hearing its trainer's words, Blaziken's eyes snapped open as picked itself up and puffed out its chest, shaking off the attack.

"Well May, your pokemon are definitely stronger…" Drew began. "But not strong enough! Roserade, jump up and use petal dance!" Drew ordered.

"Rose!" Roserade shouted as it jumped up above Blaziken and spun around quickly, releasing pink petals from all around its body.

"Spin sky uppercut!" May called out, quite calmly.

'What is she up to?' Drew thought, confused. To Drew's surprise, Blaziken jumped up and spun through the petal dance before launching a powerful sky uppercut that hit Roserade directly. 'No way!' Drew thought to himself, shocked, while on the outside he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration.

"Roserade, can you get up?" Drew asked, slightly worried. Roserade slowly got up, but stood tall, signalling that it was ok to continue. "Alright, it's time to end this, use solar beam max power!" Drew ordered, determined to end the match with one last move.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade shouted as it held its arms above its head and the flowers on the end of its arms began to glow gold as it gathered energy. Once that was done, its flowers returned to a normal colour and a gold orb of energy appeared in front of them as Roserade sent out the most blinding beam of white light straight towards Blaziken.

"Quick Blaziken, overheat!" May called out.

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken roared as its body turned a faint red and it fired a white flame with a red-orange flame spiralling around it towards the solar beam. The two attacks collided with the same amount of force and resulted in an explosion sending out smoke across the entire battlefield, causing May and Drew to shield themselves from the oncoming smoke.

"Let's finish this! Use fire spin and then use blaze kick full strength!" May called out. Blaziken jumped up and released an overwhelming spiral of fire towards Roserade before powering up the fire power in its leg as it aimed its blaze kick and headed straight for its target while travelling through the fire spin. The extra fire power from the fire spin helped to power up Blaziken's blazing leg as it made direct contact with Roserade's stomach and sent it flying back into a tree.

"No! Roserade!" Drew yelled. Blaziken jumped out from the dust cloud and landed in front of its trainer to show that it was still standing. However, when the dust cloud evaporated, it revealed that Roserade was knocked out, slumped against the tree.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Blaziken wins! Which means the victor is May!" Nurse Joy declared.

"Alright! We beat Drew, Blaziken, and it's all thanks to you!" May exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air and ran over to her pokemon, hugging it tightly.

Drew walked over to his Roserade and picked it up, noticing that it was disappointed. "Don't worry, Roserade. You were just amazing, thank you. We'll get her next time. Return." Drew reassured Roserade as it nodded in understanding and returned to its pokeball.

'Man, that girl never fails to surprise me. I really need to stop underestimating her.' Drew thought to himself with a soft smile on his face. Seeing May's bright smile filled him with joy as he felt like he could just stare into her enchanting sapphire eyes forever and never get bored.

"Wow. That has to be the most intense battle that I've ever seen," Solidad whispered to herself.

"That mini moron is just lucky she didn't go up against me. Dumb luck," Harley muttered to himself, rather bitterly, as he watched from the side of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Here you are, May. That was an excellent battle! You deserve this Jigglypuff." Nurse Joy told her as she handed over Jigglypuff's pokeball and went back to the Pokemon Center.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Alright, I caught a Jigglypuff!" May cried, happily, as she twirled around and then posed, holding out the pokeball in her left hand and making a peace sign with her right hand as she winked. Blaziken simply roared out its name in triumph. Drew simply smiled at May's childish antics. Her innocence was one of the things that he adored about her.

"Well squirt, you can keep the Jigglypuff. I didn't really want it anyway." Harley lied, faking disinterest to mask his annoyance. "See you at the next contest, May. Last one there's a rotten egg." Harley quickly added as he sped off down the road. The remaining three simply just sweat dropped at Harley's departure.

"Oh yeah, you never told me where the next contest is being held Solidad." May pointed out.

"Oh right. Nurse Joy told me that the next contest is being held in Violet City. I hope to see you there, May. Your battling skills have definitely improved and I'll be looking forward to our next battle." Solidad responded.

"Me too. Thank you, Solidad." May replied. Solidad simply smiled in response as she waved to both May and Drew, who waved back, as she walked along the road that Harley had previously taken. Once Solidad had disappeared out of sight, May and Drew were left standing outside of the Pokemon Center, alone.

"Solidad's right you know, May. Your skills as a coordinator have most definitely improved and it looks like you found you own battling style just like you said you would the last time we met." Drew reminded.

"Really, Drew? You think so?" May asked with hope in her voice that he would say something nice for a change.

"Yeah. You and your pokemon have developed a strong bond of trust and you are able to battle side by side, knowing that you will both perform to the best of your ability as a result of the love and support that you have given to each of them. Also, you battle with a lot more confidence in yourself and your pokemon which gives them that extra bit of encouragement that helps them strive to win. You're no longer that rookie coordinator that I met back on Slateport City beach. I'm glad." Drew stated with a warm smile on his face that made May's heart flutter.

"T-T-Thanks, D-D-Drew." May stuttered as she failed to fight back a blush that stained her cheeks.

"Of course, you'll never be as good me, but then again, no-one can," Drew remarked, arrogantly, as he flicked his hair and smirked at May.

"Way to ruin the moment, Drew," May muttered, with a small frown on her face, as she playfully punched him in the arm and smiled softly.

"Anytime." Drew said with a small chuckle. May simply rolled her eyes at his response,

"Anyways, I'm really glad that I've got this Jigglypuff. It will really help in my contest appeals. It's so cute!" May squealed.

"Oh yeah? Well I know something that's much cuter." Drew commented with a soft tone of voice as he did the unthinkable. He snaked his arms around May's waist tightly and pulled her closer to him until there were mere inches apart. May's body tensed at his touch and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Drew, what are you-" May was suddenly cut off by Drew's lips being pressed gently onto hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and her breath hitched in her throat as she realised what was going on. She was being kissed. BY DREW! Her long-time rival was kissing her and he seemed to be enjoying it.

Drew appeared calm on the outside, but inside he was a nervous wreck. His heart was hammering against his chest as he realised what he had just done. He was convinced that she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her and was waiting for her to pull away, but was pleasantly surprised.

May's body eventually relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Drew's neck tightly as her eyes slowly closed and she kissed back. Knowing that she felt the same way, Drew smiled into the kiss as he leaned forward and deepened the kiss. May felt something licking her lips, begging for entrance and she complied by parting her lips as Drew's tongue slipped in. May let out a small, seductive moan into Drew's mouth which made him grip onto her tighter. His tongue found hers and the kiss grew more passionate with each passing second. After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart for air.

Drew leaned his head forward until their foreheads touched. The pair of them stared longingly into each other's eyes and felt the electric connection between them that ran deep through their veins. Their souls had finally been completed as the missing piece fell into place. _Love._

"You may have won the Jigglypuff, but I won something that's worth the world to me." Drew whispered as he placed a quick kiss on May's lips. He pulled away and released May as he started to walk down the road, but not before tossing a rose over his shoulder that landed in May's palm. May looked down at the rose in her hand and clutched it tightly while holding it to her chest as she watched Drew's retreating figure.

"Yes, Drew…" May breathed as she placed a hand over Drew's prize. "…you did."

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
